


Four Valentines

by DarchangelSkye



Category: American Idol RPF, Brad "Cheeks" Bell RPF, Glam Rock RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sutan Amrull RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Chocolate, Corsetry, Crossdressing, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Foreplay, Kissing, M/M, Mirrors, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Pets, Roses - Freeform, Valentine's Day, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ficlets composed for the Valentine's Day Challenge at LJ Community cockliff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Valentines

The wire bones pinch at his sides and hips, but Tommy ignores that little rush of pain to gaze wide-eyed at his reflection. The corset gives curves to his body that he didn't even know he had, and the ivory-white material with a soft gold trim practically glows against his pale skin. He breathes softly, the only appropriate word on his lips but almost hesitant to leave them- _beautiful_.

The paleness is soon interrupted by two dark hands sliding past his shoulders, over his collarbone, and resting on his chest in a gentle possessiveness. "These are really your colors, baby, you should wear 'em more often," Sutan murmurs in his ear, lips close enough to be a kiss.

Tommy gives a soft laugh, appreciative of the compliment even as he adds with a wry smile, "Like an angel, huh?"

"Mmmaybe," is the response, but there's nothing angelic about Sutan's lips pressing deep kisses up and down his neck, or the faint bite of stubble on his skin, and certainly not those long-fingered hands sliding into the bodice with expertise, gently pinching and teasing his nipples and tracing patterns on his chest.

Tommy flutters his eyelashes at the touches, almost weakened by the sensations but stays on his feet and keeps eyes open, not wanting to miss anything going on in the reflection. He lays his hands on his cinched-in waist to keep himself steady and sighs at the soft yet sturdy material.

That, and how beautiful this whole sight is.

 *** * ***

Tommy finished sprinkling the satin petals over his bare lap (hell, bare _everything_ ) and reached for his phone to text out, " _ok bb u can come upstairs now ;)_ ". A naughty chuckle of anticipation left his throat, and he plucked the thorn-less rose off the mattress to clasp in his teeth before putting his hands behind his head to wait.

It wasn't long before he heard the footfalls of Jorge ascending the stairs and saw the young man in the doorway. "T...Tommy, oh my goodness!" Jorge had covered his mouth and widened his eyes in surprise, but Tommy could still see the delighted smile on his face.

"You like?" He removed the rose from his teeth and puckered his lips.

"I _love_ it!" Jorge perched hands and knees on the mattress and laid down a wet, loving kiss. The two gave a sweet moan of familiar pleasure at the contact, and when Jorge pulled away to breathe, he matched Tommy's mischievous grin. "Roses for your little prince?"

Tommy felt a faint blush in his face. "You know me too well, babe," he said softly, tracing the rose's bloom on the contours of the young man's face. He watched Jorge shut his eyes and shiver at the caresses.

"It's still very sweet of you," Jorge whispered and kissed the flower as it touched his lips. When he opened his eyes again, he reached to gently trace the Depeche Mode tattoo as if it had always been on Tommy's skin.

"Ahh..." Tommy tilted his head against the backboard. "So good..."

"Mmm." Jorge kissed his collarbone and looked to the mess of petals covering his lap. Tommy could notice his adorable face darken with a blush. "Are those pluckable?"

"Anything you want," Tommy gave a sweet smile of permission.

For a long moment, the young man kept his gaze on the lap, grinning and biting a fingertip like he was wont to do in thought. Tommy bit at his own bottom lip and used all his willpower not to squirm in his spot, knowing full damn well he had become the teased instead of the teaser.

Finally Jorge craned a hand forward, his fingers curled into a pincer shape, and picked a petal off of Tommy's thigh. "He loves me..." he said cutely, then picked another, "he _really_ loves me..."

Even as Tommy's face relaxed, tiny whimpers of lust escaped his throat as he felt his lover's fingers and watched the soft petals disappear.

 *** * ***

The whimpering from the crate at Tommy's side sounded again as he reached the apartment. "It's OK, little guy, just another minute," he said softly and stared at the door for a long moment when he set the crate down. Too late to consider the possibility of screwing up now. He sighed and knocked.

The door inched open, and a familiar pair of big brown eyes peeked out. "Hi, boo."

That sweet expression got to Tommy every time. He raised the crate to eye level and stammered out, "H-h-happy Valentine's Day, Brad."

Brad's eyes widened so far it was a surprise they didn't pop right out of his head. "Oh my god Tommy you got my puppy!" came out in one breath, and he fiddled with the crate's latch to retrieve his gift. Grateful at finally being free, the little brown and white beagle whimpered in Brad's hold and nuzzled close.

Tommy's shoulders dropped in relief. "You like him?"

"Are you kidding me?" Brad squealed in his kid-in-a-candy-store voice. "He's _perfect!_ " He kissed the puppy's head, then Tommy's cheek. "C'mon in, baby!"

Tommy entered the apartment and headed for the kitchen to deposit the dog food and treats he'd picked up beforehand. He could hear Brad from the living room cooing in baby-talk and the puppy yipping. A soft smile formed on his lips. Brad was more mature than most gave him credit for, but these occasional outbursts of innocence were endearing nonetheless.

When he came back to the living room, he saw his boyfriend and puppy on the couch, Brad holding him like a baby. "He's so little, boo..."

"Yeah, girls at the shelter said he's the runt of the litter," Tommy sat next to Brad and kissed his cheek. "But I know you'll take good care of him."

Brad nodded and took one of the pup's front paws in a gentle hold to wave. He looked to Tommy with a childlike expression and whispered in the voice of someone telling a secret, "Bailey says thank you."

Tommy chuckled, "You're the only person I know who'd name a dog after an Irish cream liquer," and watched as Brad set Bailey down on their laps. The pup stretched, thumped his tail back and forth, and nuzzled his nose on Tommy's leg.

Brad sighed in content and leaned his head on the older man's shoulder. "It's like I've got a little family. Thank you, Tommy."

Tommy blushed at the implication, but still draped an arm on Brad's shoulder and turned his head for a kiss. "Anytime, fairy-child." Their free hands tickled and pet at the wriggly Bailey, who yipped in happiness.

 *** * ***

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say one of these is poisoned," Neil said as he skeptically eyed the box.

"What, and ruin some perfectly good chocolate?" Tommy wiggled his eyebrows, plucked up a candy, and clenched it in a toothy grin.

Neil half-shrugged and shook his head in that way he often did in Tommy's presence, and leaned across the mattress to grab a chocolate. "'Least this box coulda bothered to come with a map."

"Y'need to learn to handle surprises," Tommy said through his chewing, savoring the fluffy truffle filling that coated his tongue. He watched Neil bite down and lower his chocolate, and saw the unmistakable gold of a caramel filling caught on his lower lip, plush and inviting. For a flicker of a moment, Tommy felt rather jealous of that caramel.

Before Neil likely had time to register it, Tommy breathed a sighed and leaned to close his lips over the plushness. Neil widened his eyes and parted his lips, allowing Tommy to slide his tongue in and feel the hot,candied wetness.

"Uhh..." Neil swirled his tongue in a surprising passion, and Tommy felt another chocolate set in the middle of their kiss bite on, their mouths sharing a sugar rush.

Looked like Neil was a quick learner.


End file.
